


Tak Attack!

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [23]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Alien Biology, Alien Blood, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Competent Zim (Invader Zim), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gore, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Its rated Explicit because it's violent, Not Beta Read, Not Beta'd, Not because there is smut, Parent Zim (Invader Zim), Tall Zim (Invader Zim), There is no smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very stupid puns, We Die Like Men, just a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: ♫♪ The Tak came back, the very next day,Oh the Tak came back, thought she was a goner,But the Tak came back, she couldn't stay away...Don't you know the Tak came back! ♫♪
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 25
Kudos: 51





	Tak Attack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hi babies!
> 
> How are you all doing, my wonderful lovelies? Doing well? I certainly hope so!  
> I have had a rough past couple of days, I admit! Life has been hard on your Mistress, but I will NEVER GIVE IN!  
> This fic is dedicated to the ever wonderful HollowHeaven, because they are a wonderful person, a loving friend, and an amazing writer. Seriously, go check out their work.  
> It's dope as hell, yo! :D
> 
> ANYWAY, prepare for ANGST, ANGER AND RAAAAGE and a lil bit of fluff because I couldn't resist adding it in there. 
> 
> I'll warn you. It gets GRAPHIC.  
> I mean it. 
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY!

You and Zim had been up to your antennae in research.

  
The Queen had been excited to learn more about humans, and had requested some samples of plant life on the planet. She was eager to learn if the plant-life on Earth could possibly have positive effects on the Vexen mind and body. While certain plants might not effect humans, they might have different effects on Vexens, considering their biology is much more complex. Though it is similar to humans, their body does process things quite differently. Zim suggested to that you both tuck GIR and Zur into bed and leave Dib to watch over them while you both head out to collect samples from the local park. Since it was late at night, the pair of you had chosen to forgo your disguises. 

You had just finished locking up the house behind you, and were now trying to start up the security system.

"Lasers on?" Zim says, going over the checklist on his Irken Tablet.

"Yep."

"What about the electricity shockwaves?"

"Yes sir."

"And the gnome security cameras?"

"Always."

"What about the sensors?"

"What- Baby, of course. Without them, nothing would work."

His antennae twitch nervously upon realizing your words were true. "Well-, yes, but-"

"It's fine, Zim. I know. I know." You smile sympathetically while placing your hand on top of his. He flattens his antennae against the back of his head, shyly. You two might have gone overboard with the security system after Zur's kidnapping incident. Might.

"Still, everything is on. Even the automatic tech-disabler. If anyone with so much as the battery power of a cellphone approaches the door, they're getting fried... and yes, I put up the 'no solicitation' sign at the end of the driveway to keep innocent people from getting fried."

"Good. Good..." Zim double checks a few things via the tablet, and once he's satisfied, he puts it away and reaches for your hand. "Ready, Life-Mate?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, then! Onward, my ever-faithful mate!" Zim points dramatically in the air, while doing an about-face. You giggle, following him happily while holding tightly onto his hand. You can feel his fingers flex, and squeeze your hand within his strong grasp-- his silent way of saying 'I love you' when he isn't feeling brave enough to say it out loud. Carefully and quietly, you creep your way out of the neighborhood and over to the nearby park. The streets are silent, and if you didn't know better you'd say they almost seemed to be abandoned. 

But even you know that the city is never truly fully asleep.

That's why even though you and Zim went without disguises, you were careful to avoid the roads you knew tended to be popular. As your trainer used to say; 'The less traveled roads are an assassin's best friend! Beeee sneeeeaky!'

Holding Zim's hand gives you some bravery. Not that you were afraid, but still. You felt cautious at night. You always have, it's just part of your personality. Normally you'd be jumping at every little sound, but you knew that as long as you had Zim with you, you'd be fine. Plus, there was nothing truly to worry about. Zim's tablet was set to notify you both if someone tried to get inside the house to your family, so truly you knew you were being paranoid for no real reason. 

Or were you?

*Crunch...*

You immediately halt in your steps, causing Zim to stumble. He whips his head around, to loudly ask you why did you nearly trip the almighty ZIM when you put a finger to your lips and pointed to the nearby bushes. He eyes the bushes warily, knowing that your sense of hearing is far better than his own. He silently mouths to you;

'What did you hear?'

You never take your eyes off of the bush as you slowly lean down and pick up a leaf, and silently crush it in your hand, mimicking what you heard. Zim's eyes widen, slightly impressed that you were able to think of such a clever way to explain what you heard. He joins you in eyeing the bush and stays close to you.

The bush, suddenly rattles and trembles.

You immediately begin to reach for your daggers, but all of a sudden a green and purple colored... irken (?!) leaps from the bushes and lands in front of you and Zim.

"TAK?!" Squeals Zim, who is completely startled at her sudden appearance.

"Yes, Zim." She snarls, never paying you any attention. "I have returned, just as I said I would!"

You knew who Tak was. Oh yes you did. 

Zim told you all about how she tried to steal Zim's mission for her own. He told you how she tried to suck out the magma from the Earth's core, and attempted to fill it with snacks as an offering to the Almighty Tallest. He explained that she even revealed his mission was a lie, and yet she still tried to take it for herself. Why? Because she felt she had been done wrong by him. To an extent, you could understand, but he never intended to ruin her mission. He never intended to kill her.

It wasn't right of her to go that far.

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought you died!"

"I almost did, thanks to you! You-" She pauses, and realizes how tall Zim has gotten. Immediately, she gets expels her metal legs from her PAK and stands on them so she is eye-level with Zim. Then, she continues on with her rant. "When you ejected me from the ship I crashed to earth in the ejection pod." She growls. Her fists clench and they tremble with anger. "You and your stupid ship made mine crash to earth, destroying the ejection pod with ME inside it! And MiMi.... Your... _stupid_ robot destroyed her circuits when he took remote control of her! She's un-repairable! I had to scrap her and salvage her and the little scraps I could from the pod to make a small shelter! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

She shouts so loudly that you are fearful it might draw attention.

Then she turns to you, and sneers.

"And you."

"Me? What the hell did I do to you?"

"Nothing directly! But by association you are just as much as my enemy as he is! How can you...." She scrunches up her face and spits out the next word as if it's poisonous; "love this pathetic excuse for an irken invader!? AND have a smeet with him?! Disgusting!"

"Don't go there." You say to her, narrowing your eyes at her.

She narrows her eyes right back at you. "Or what? You'll coddle and befriend me just like you did the stupid Earth-Monkey boy? Pathetic."

"Watch your fucking mouth." You point a finger at her in a warning gesture. "I don't know if you have been in contact with the Almighty Tallest or not, but Zim isn't even an Invader anymore. He works for my Queen, who, might I warn you, is the mate of one of the Almighty Tallest. If you do what I think you're about to do, then you're going to piss off two very powerful governments. I advise you not to. I don't know how long you have been watching us, but you need to knock that shit off now."

Her angry expression falters. "The... Almighty Tallest just... let him go?"

"Yes. They even befriended him and helped my smeet when I got hurt." You explain, trying to sway her into a calmer, more rational way of thinking. "I know you don't respect Zim, that's obvious to see. But at least remember your leaders-- the ones who you tried to please in the first place. Attacking Zim again would just upset them, and my queen. You'd be hunted down." You explain in a soft tone. A sudden spark of electricity attracts your attention, and you look behind her and try not to freak out at what you see.

Her PAK. It's damaged, likely from the crash. From what you can gather, it's damaged mainly near the temporal lobe of the PAK... which processes information. This is not good. Any information she gathers could be distorted and not processed correctly.

You still have to try to persuade her. You've got to. You have to.

"Your PAK is damaged." You point out. "If you want, we can bring you to the Hive. They can repair it. You don't have to live out in the wilderness anymore."

"I'm fine." She hisses viciously in your direction. "My PAK is fine. It's. FINE. I'M fine. I don't... I don't need your help!"

She steps back a bit, and then looks you up and down. "Why would I want help from the filthy Life-Mate of my enemy, anyway?"

"HEY! DO NOT SPEAK OF MY LIFE-MATE IN THAT MANNER!" Zim snarls at her, angered that she would dare insult you.

She grins, seemingly thrilled to have set Zim's emotions off.

That's not good. 

You frown, and swallow back your anger. You're trying your best to remain calm, but she's making it very difficult. Even though her PAK is damaged, she seems to have control over the rest of her PAK, which means she is in full-control over her thoughts for the most part. Apparently, her thought process isn't as damaged as you thought... That doesn't make it any easier for you, though.

It just means she's aware of everything she's doing, and doesn't care about the consequences.

You attempt, again, to try and persuade her.

"Listen, I know you're upset. But perhaps we can work something out? We can help you, you just have to let us. You don't have to live out here anymore, you can go back home to the Massive. You could probably even become an Invader, just like you wanted."

Tak seems to stare at you, and for a moment you think that you have gotten through to her.

But then she outright cackles.

"You think- Hahaha! You think I still want to be an invader?! Oh no. I don't want that. Not anymore."

You swallow thickly, as she crouches down onto the grass in a fighting stance.

"What I want, is revenge." She smirks, menacingly at you. "What I want, is to rip your and Zim's lives apart! I want to rip his antennae from his skull, and pluck out his eyes. I want to crush his bones within my hands, I want him to feel the pain he has put me through!" She declares, smiling widely with a psychotic expression on her face. "I want to watch as the life fades from him, as his blood covers my hands... and then I'll do the same to you! I'll tear you limb from limb! And then, when I'm finished, **I'll go to your house and I'll rip the WINGS off of that little... _defective_ _brat of a smeet of yours!_** _"_

Your blood runs cold, and your wings drop down and your eyes widen as images of Zim and Zur's broken bodies flash before your eyes. You can feel their blood already drenching your skin, almost bringing you to the brink of insanity. Your heartbeat speeds up, and adrenaline rushes through your veins, sending you into overdrive. Zim's antennae twitch in the air, and he seems to sniff for a moment, before his eyes lock onto your panting, hyperventilating form. Your pheromones. They're going into overdrive. You're becoming feral.

...And Zim isn't the only one picking up on it.

Tak is also sniffing the air, her antennae quirking curiously as she picks up your sweet and spicy scent. Her eyes widen, realizing what she has done. She immediately begins to panic.

"No. NO. STAY BACK." She points at you, slowly backing up. "STAY BACK! GET AWAY!"

You let out a vicious roar and immediately tackle her to the ground. In a panic, she tries to bring up her metal legs to stab through you, but in your hypersensitive state you've already anticipated her move. As one of the legs come down to drive itself through you, you grab it with your hand, effortlessly halting it mid-air. Then, she tries to do the same with the other, and you grab it as well. She tries to drive her last two metal legs through you, but you flip up into the air like an acrobat, causing them to miss you entirely and drive themselves into the ground. Then, you carefully tighten your grip on two of her PAK legs...

...and rip them right out of her PAK.

She screams in pain, feeling her PAK painfully tug on her spine as it tries to resist the brutal amount of force you use to rip out two of the metal legs. You don't even give her time to recover as you yank out the last pair, tossing all four metal legs aside as she bleeds slightly from where the PAK is embedded into her back. Zim cringes at the sight of the mangled metal legs, but makes no move to help you. He's not that stupid to approach you... not when you're like this. All he can do is watch as you go into full-blown feral mode. He can't help but feel some slight pity for Tak.

Only because he knows she has no chance of survival against you.

You land on the ground, and immediately move to straddle her waist. She shrieks as you clamber on top of her and grab a hold of her wrists. Pinning them down effortlessly above her head with one hand, you trail a sharpened claw down her torso, and drive it right into her rib-cage. She screams again, and you snarl, irritated that she's making so much noise. Since you're flexible, you curl one of your legs up to hold down her wrists, pushing your weight down on it when she thrashes in an attempt to get away. Using your, now free, hand, you rip off a piece of her uniform, and tie it around her mouth after you remove your _other_ hand from her rib-cage. Once she's finally gagged, you go back to 'work'.

You use one of your hands to pin her wrists down, so you can move your leg back into it's former comfortable position. Then, you shove your other hand right back into her ribcage. She screams and cries from behind the gag as she can feel your hand wrap around one of her ribs, and she loses her mind when you promptly crush it in your hands. Then, you yank it out of her through the wound, and drive it promptly through her head, instantly killing her. You flip her corpse over onto her stomach, and for extra measure, crush her PAK beneath your foot. Electricity sparkles and snaps against your insulated body armor. You feel nothing but pleasant tingles as a result of the insulation. 

Once you're done, you stand over her body, panting heavily as you attempt to calm down. It's difficult to do so on your own.

Zim, having gone into a feral state before, understands this completely and offers his assistance to his sweet, protective mate. 

"Life-Mate." He calls out to you, calmly.

You whip your head around, and face him.

Zim takes the moment to silently inspect you from afar as he cautiously approaches you. You're remarkably clean, other than your left hand which is completely covered in Irken blood. Your eyes are wide, still slightly glazed over from your feral state, but your antennae are flattened in a submissive gesture. Good, that means you're lucid enough to realize that he's your Life-Mate.

Once he's face to face with you, a deep, affectionate trill resonates from his chest and he immediately notices how the glazed look in your eye melts away to a much more calmed expression.

"Come here, come into your mate's arms." He coos as he reaches for you. You don't hesitate in curling up against his chest, wrapping your arms around him. He continues to coo at you, resting his chin ontop of your head. "That's it. I've got you. Zim's got you. Breathe. You did an excellent job in protecting me and our smeet."

"I killed her. The Irken Armada will have my head."

"No they won't."

"They won't?"

"Sensing a confrontation, I recorded her while she went into a spiel about wanting to murder our family, via my tablet. I've already sent it to the Tallest."

"When did you do that? Sending it to them, I mean."

"While you were ripping out her PAK legs." Zim says, bluntly. He chuckles at your sheepish expression, and presses a kiss to your forehead. "Do not worry, they've already approved it as self-defense, even though you attacked first."

"Really?"

"Yes. Unlike the laws of humans, we Irkens take it seriously when someone issues a threat. We prefer to take care of it before hand, instead of afterwards. Much more efficient that way. In addition to that, they know Tak. If she issues a threat, she means it."

"So... I'm not in trouble?" You ask, as a beep is heard from Zim's PAK.

Zim pulls out his Irken Tablet, and briefly reads over it before chuckling and typing a response; "No. Actually, you're being praised by them both."

"Really?" You raise your eyebrows in shock.

He nods, and snorts after reading the tablet once more as another message comes in. "Yes. Here, take a look." He says, offering the tablet to you.

In shaky hands, you take the tablet and turn it around to read the conversation;

_Zim has created a group_

_Zim has added Almighty Tallest Purple, Almighty Tallest Red to the group._

**ZIM:** Tak has issued a threat towards my mate, my smeet, and I.  
I've recorded the threat, and have sent it to you both for review.  
My Mate has just lashed out and is likely going to kill her.

 _Zim has sent a recording;_ ⏯──── **||** ──

 **TALLEST PURPLE:** Holy shit! What was Tak thinking?!

 **TALLEST RED:** Obviously, she wasn't thinking at all, Purple.   
Every Irken is taught not to go face-to-face with a Vexen Assassin, it's basic principle.

 **TALLEST PURPLE:** You also don't threaten her smeet and her mate.

 **TALLEST RED:** What exactly did your mate do, Zim?   
Forgive my morbid curiosity.

 **ZIM:** She went into feral mode and ripped off Tak's PAK legs.  
She also crushed one of her ribs, from what I can see.  
...aaaand she just stabbed her in the face with one of the ribs...

 **TALLEST PURPLE:** LOL 😂

 **TALLEST RED:** LOL.

 **TALLEST RED:** Good job, Blue!

 **TALLEST PURPLE:** I can't believe I'm condoning this but yeah, good job 😂😂😂

 **ZIM:** Is she cleared of wrong doing?

 **TALLEST RED:** Duh. That's funny as hell.

 **TALLEST PURPLE:** Sick, but funny as hell.

 **ZIM:** Ok. Thank you.

 **TALLEST RED:** Any time. Also, remind me to NEVER EVER piss off your mate. I'd very much like to keep my balls, thanks.

 **ZIM:** lol will do.

_Almighty Tallest Purple has left the group._

_Almighty Tallest Red has left the group._

You look up at Zim in surprise. Zim smiles down at you, and caresses the side of your face in a loving manner. He then leans down and presses a loving kiss onto your lips.

"My feisty little Life-Mate." He purrs, deviously. You blush and flutter your wings shyly. Zim notices the nervous gesture, and chuckles as he pulls you close to him. 

"I love you, Life-Mate."

"And I love you. Can we go home?"

"Yes. Just go and gather some plant samples-- with your clean hand-- and I'll take care of the body. Go."

You nod, and turn to leave and gather some samples when Zim winds up his hand and promptly smacks you on the ass, causing you to jump and squeal as you spin around while covering your bum protectively.

Zim, the tall not-so-little shit, just giggles evilly as you give him a shy smile, and turn to walk away.

"Buttmunch!" You call back.

"Not my fault you're sexy!" He retorts, as he charges up his PAK laser to disintegrate Tak's body to ash.

* * *

When you arrive home, Zim heads in first to tell Dib to head to bed so he doesn't see your bloody hand. He does, however, explain what happened at the park. After calming Dib down, he manages to convince him to get some sleep and once he's sure that Dib is in his room, Zim calls you inside so you can go wash your hand.

After preparing for bed, you head into your shared bedroom with Zim and tiredly plop onto the bed. When Zim reaches for you, you wriggle your way over into his arms, sighing contentedly.

"It's been a long day..." You murmur into his chest.

"Yes, it has been." He whispers softly, running a finger up and down your spine to soothe you. Occasionally his hand will travel up and scratch your scalp ever so slightly, making you purr at the sensation.

"Mmm, that feels nice." You tiredly slur.

Zim chuckles at your silliness, and smiles as you melt in his arms. "I'm glad I can offer you such relief. You deserve it after today..."

You nod silently, squeezing your arms around him slightly.

"I imagine you are tired after coming out of your feral state. Get some sleep, my love." He coos at you. "I'll be here for you. I'll always be here for you."

You sleepily smile, and promptly fall into a peaceful sleep.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pets. ♥
> 
> In case you can't tell, I'm not a fan of how Tak treated Zim during the show.
> 
> What did you think? Were you on edge? Did it scare you?  
> What are your thoughts?  
> Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are dope as hell, as always!
> 
> Love yo faces! :D
> 
> -Mistress


End file.
